


Not a list

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have discussed threesomes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a list

**Author's Note:**

> I said this is not fic, but it kind of is. It's just that I wrote it on the train

Kurt and Blaine have discussed threesomes. 

They’ve been married for nearly two years. In that time they’ve found themselves pressed up against strange bodies on sweaty dance floors. They’ve been propositioned in the gay scene’s finest bathrooms. They’ve each watched while an awkward fan tripped over his or her tongue trying to say something epic and romantic and sexy. More than that, they’ve worked among beautiful actors and dancers, people who seem to live their lives offering magical back rubs and draped over their colleagues in states of semi-undress.

They know one another intimately. It’s not like Kurt has missed Blaine’s simmering eye contact with their personal trainer and the hot set designer on Blaine’s new musical. And Blaine loves how Kurt seems to tumble open in the face of a stranger’s frank compliments.

One night, tipsy and whispering on the subway, they wrote a kind of threesome list. Well, the opposite of a list. An anti-list. No exes. Mostly that’s Kurt’s call. No Warblers, except maybe David, who’s in London right now so that’s moot. Definitely not Sebastian Smythe who’s somehow made his way to New York and calls Blaine unexpectedly between mergers and acquisitions. And not the attractive upstairs neighbor who makes Kurt blush prettily, but gives Blaine the creeps.

“I wonder if it'll happen,” says Blaine his eyes wide on Kurt’s and the thought of it steals the blood flow from his brain. He shifts closer to Kurt as the train bumps around a bend. Kurt glances at the other passengers, then leans to kiss Blaine. “I love you,” he breathes against Blaine’s lips. Then into his ear, “And oh my god, this is doing things to me.“ 

For the rest of the ride, Kurt tries to avoid imagining fucking some gorgeous stranger who’s sucking Blaine’s cock. He’s tipsy enough that the mechanics are confusing but he meets Blaine’s eyes and the heat blazes between them. Blaine drags him home at a half jog and fucks him against the wall. 

Elliot is not on the anti-list.

He and Kurt and Dani are performing together again, now and then. They’re incredible. And when Blaine, who’s watching from a stool at the bar, manages to drag his eyes away from his husband, Elliot winks at him. Blaine feels it like a touch. It flickers up and down his spine. So no, Elliot is definitely not on the list.

"Is Elliot dating anyone?” he asks Kurt one night as they get ready to go out for a late dinner.

He’s aiming for casual, but Kurt’s felt something hum in the air for weeks now the few times when the three of them are together. Kurt pauses in pulling on his tightest jeans and directs a flickering look at Blaine.

“No,” he says. “He’s not.” He takes a breath. “Can you help me with these?” he asks. He doesn’t need help but the thought of Blaine running his hands over Kurt’s jeans and the bare skin of his hips is hard to resist. They don’t make it out of their bedroom that night. It’s fortunate everyone delivers. 

After band rehearsal that weekend Elliot says, in his easy way, “Come back to my place. I’ve got hold of something we can all enjoy together.”

“Fuck, I can’t,” says Dani. “I'm due at Dominique’s. We have very specific plans that need my sober attention.” She raises her eyebrows at the boys, daring them to ask, then grins. "Good plans.“

"Lucky you,” says Elliot. “Kurt? You in?”

Kurt pauses. “Can I bring Blaine?" He's more breathless than the question warrants.

Elliot tilts his head. His gaze is appraising. "Absolutely,” he says. “The more the merrier.”

As Kurt pulls out his phone, Elliot moves around him to pack up the mic stands. His hand rests on Kurt's back for a too-long instant that reverberates down Kurt’s limbs to his fingers and toes. 

When Blaine answers the phone, Kurt is already simmering and sharp with possibilities.

“Come over to Elliot’s, sweetheart,” he says. He smiles at Elliot.

“Okay.” Blaine says without hesitation.

It’s late. He’s already feeling warm with almost-sleep. It doesn’t matter. Even the subway ride will be sweet with the thought of four hands on his skin, of sharing Kurt with Elliot, of all the complicated ways three bodies fit together.

“Okay,” he says again.

“I love you,” says Kurt, light and sweet. It’s a promise they’ve already made, and sometimes it’s a new one too.


End file.
